


What's in a Life?

by Lolistar92



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Russian Translation Available, unbeated and barely proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Shameless fluff to commemorate a special time in HoMin's life. (Originally written in 2013).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LJ, originally written in February of 2013.

Title: What's in a Life?  
Author:  
[](http://lolistar73.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lolistar73** ](http://lolistar73.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: HoMin  
Rating: PG13  
Warning: unbeated and barely proof read  
Summary: Shameless fluff to commemorate a special time in HoMin's life  
A/N: This resulted from severe procrastination and my guilty feels for not celebrating Minnie's birthday. I hope I'm not too off the mark on this story, I think Changmin's 26th birthday is pretty close to what I'm talking about. 

  
“I told you I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday,” Changmin muttered irritably as he was yanked out of the comfortable bed that he had _just_ gotten into only to be dragged to the kitchen where he came face to face with a small cake. 

It had to be a testament to how tired he was when he couldn’t even muster up enough energy to feel hungry at the moment. 

He swatted Yunho’s hands away from his shoulders where his hyung had physically dragged him to the kitchen. He was moody from lack of sleep and annoyed that Yunho had gone through with a cake even though he distinctly told the other not to.

He was spun around and nearly jumped as a sudden kiss was stolen from him, pulling back from the barest brushes of lips only to see Yunho’s beaming face, eyes sparkling and mouth stretched wide. 

“But Changminnie, we are not celebrating your birthday,” Yunho said, eyes dancing as he went around the kitchen island to stand behind the cake. 

Changmin followed his movement, looking at the picture before him.

Yunho standing in Changmin’s borrowed pajamas with a huge smile and a cake in front of him which was gaudily over done with 26 candles in the shape of a heart.

Sighing and resignedly going forth so as to not hurt his lover’s feelings, Changmin made his way to the cake only to see a weird message scribbled on it instead of the usual ‘Happy Birthday’. 

Instead it said, “Leadershii Owns Half of Maknae’s Life”. 

Changmin blinked. “What?” he said in confusion. Yunho was practically jumping up and down in excitement. 

“I was browsing through the internet and one of our fan café’s made a banner for this! You celebrated your birthday with your friends,”  
Changmin saw Yunho visibly pout at this, “but this is a celebration only you and I can have!” 

A light feeling bloomed in Changmin’s chest, warm and calming and reserved for only stupid moments like this with Yunho.  

He couldn’t help the slightly sardonic giggles that burst from his mouth. Shaking his head at his leader who was looking at him with shining eyes and his ~~beautiful~~ goofy smile, he walked over to join Yunho, who quickly snaked an arm around his waist.

Bringing a finger down to the cake’s frosting, Changmin scooped it up and aimed for Yunho’s nose, watching with a chuckle as Yunho’s eyes went cross to follow the movement. He quickly went forward to lick up the dollop of sweet sugar before Yunho could whine and stuffed the remaining sugar coated finger in between Yunho’s lips, groaning as the older sucked immediately.

Pulling his finger out, he replaced it with his lips, a giddy feeling of safety and warmth encompassing him as Yunho brought both hands down to clutch at his waist. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Changmin let out one of his rare, sweet smiles. Eyes crinkling up and lips pulled back to reveal a full smile he put his forehead to Yunho’s seeing the same love he held in his heart reflect back to him. 

“Then happy half-life anniversary to us, I guess,” Changmin chuckled at the ridiculous tittle but watched as Yunho only beamed. 

“And the rest of our life to go,” Yunho murmured back in his sweet voice that made Changmin’s knees buckle. 

Smiling back but this time more mischievous, he suddenly decided he wanted to celebrate such an important date in a way a little bit friskier than sleeping. 

Slipping his hand into Yunho’s he pulled along the grinning older with a huge smile and a warm heart. 

A/N  
\- Like I said, I hope I'm not too wrong. I think Changmin would have  
been 13 when he met Yunho as a trainee so I think 26 would be Yunho  
being there for Changmin for over half his life. If not, enjoy the  
fluff! =D  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! <3
> 
> Russian translation is available here, courtesy of the wonderful Liza! : https://ficbook.net/readfic/5156307


End file.
